Power is Everything
by My Imagination Died
Summary: With his enemies vanquished, Jin takes the time to reflect on the past, present and future. Some humour and NinaxJin fluff .


**OK, so I've finally decided to get off my ass and write something again. I probably should be working on my other projects, but I wanted to do a one shot for Tekken, since I finally got the new game myself. It's a oneshot this time. Something different. Hopefully there's something here for everyone. Enjoy :3**

Power Is everything

November 30th 2020

Various movers and shakers of the world had gathered at a european mansion not far from Tokyo city for a special event. The event in question: The Mishima Zaibatsu Victory Banquet. The event was hosted to formerly congratulate Jin Kazama over his victory over the G corporation, and officially establish itself as a dominant world power. Since it was a formal event, Jin had to wear his shirt completely buttoned up with a bow tie, and couldn't wear his jacket loose. He looked like a penguin, and was none too happy about it. With the painful process of formal speeches out of the way, the crowd had dispersed to their tables to enjoy their meals, or mingle amongst themselves. Jin himself sat at a round table, constantly surveying scenery of the main hall. Finally, he'd won. But not in the way he had intended. His plan was to have the G corporation and the Mishima Zaibatsu destroy each other in a brutal war, and himself sacrificed in order to seal away Azazel and the Devil Gene from the world, never to cause chaos again. Yet here he was. On top of the world, and his enemies either vanquished or subdued. With nothing else to do, Jin took the time to reflect on the events that made it possible for him to be sitting here.

He glanced over at the buffet table, to see Heihachi Mishima and Lee Chaolin franticly piling their plates full of food. Both intoxicated, they decided to have something of an eating contest. Jin remembered Heihachi sinking a bullet into his head some time ago, when he first defeated Ogre. It was the very first time the cursed blood within him took hold and saved his life. The moment that left him fighting for control over his mind up until now. In their second encounter, Heihachi managed to capture Jin in order to take the Devil Gene for himself. In a showdown between himself, Heihachi and Kazuya, Jin was able to escape before G corporation interveined, leading to the supposed death of Heihachi. If Jin had been the man he is now back then, he would've killed them both without hesitation.

This time, Heichachi came after the dusts of conflict had settled. Jin was expecting Heihachi to make yet another attempt on his life, but Heihachi made no effort. Jin remembered the words Heihachi spoke to him.

"You've done what neither myself, or Kazuya could have done. You've conquered the world, and made an example of your enemies. Truly, there is nobody more worthy of leading the Zaibatsu than you, Jin Kazama."

Knowing that Heihachi would speak in a forked tongue when praising others, Jin cautiously accepted Heihachi's offer of servitude. He was merciful to Heihachi, offering both a high ranking position, and a generous pay check. But even despite the fake words and promises, the fires of ambition burned like a supernova in Heihachi's eyes. For that, Jin had a countermeasure in place. He sent his personal android, Alisa Bosconovitch to act as Heihachi's servant, with orders to 'execute' if he was caught planning to betray Jin. Someday though, Heihachi would probably become a threat to him once again, but for now, he served purpose. And under the untiring gaze of Alisa, Heihachi would serve that purpose, if he knew what was good for him.

Jin's memory then drifted towards the mysterious arabian woman who warned him about Azazel the Rectifier and his return should he and his father Kazuya ever meet in battle. Truth was that Jin had knowledge of Azazel months before the mysterious woman delivered her warning. Azazel himself spoke to him in his mind, and it didn't take Jin long to connect the dots the very moment his temple appeared suddenly in Egypt. Azazel taunted Jin with predictions of his future. That all the negative energy in the world would herald his arrival, and there was nothing he could do to stop him. It was here that Jin formulated his plan. He would hasten Azazel's arrival, by starting a war with the world that would saturate it with the negative energy Azazel needed. And once he did physically manifest on the world, Jin would be waiting for him. Ready to take his life, along with his own, thus purging both Azazel and the Devil Gene from the world. However, one man unwittingly destroyed his suicidal strategy.

That man's name, was Lars Alexandersson, commander of the Tekken Force's 1st division. Disillusioned with the direction Jin was leading the Zaibatsu in, Lars led the 1st into a rebellion, intent on forcing the dissipation of the Zaibatsu. During a raid on a Zaibatsu R&D facility, G corporation interveined again, resulting in Lars becoming separated from his army, losing his memory, and in possession of Alisa Bosconovitch, allowing Jin to track his every move. He eventually regained his memories and became reunited with his army. He organised a massive assault on Gargoyle Tower, the mantle of Jin's empire. Lars's men fought fiercely in the ensueing battle, but the 1st division, with their resources and numbers depleted from a long campaign, perished in Gargoyle tower, each man giving their lives to ensure Lars's confrontation with Jin. But thanks to Jin revealing Alisa's true purpose to Lars, that battle was postponed.

The events that followed revealed that Jin made a miscalculation in his strategy. In his mind, he had concluded that he was the only one who could defeat Azazel. But in the end, Jin had over estimated Azazel's power. It was revealed that Lars Alexandersson was infact, the second son of Heihachi mishima, making Lars Jin's Uncle, although the margain in years between them was in single digits. The cursed Mishima blood flowed through his veins aswell, allowing him to be victorious against Azazel. Azazel had been vanquished from the world, but Jin was still alive, and the sweet taste of power he had was still strong in his mouth.

Ever since Heihachi's betrayal after facing Ogre, Jin had an unyielding hatred for the Zaibatsu, and wanted nothing more than to destroy it. But things had changed for him. Jin commanded the very power he loathed. In the short time that he led the Zaibatsu, his conviction wavered, as he began to understand why his father and grandfather would crush everyone in their paths to posess it, and why destroying it for the sake of purifying his own soul was a foolish idea. If Jin had succeeded, and the Mishima Zaibatsu had dissapeared overnight, the chaos created from the power vaccum would cripple the world beyond repair. The world was run by greed, power and corruption. Those who tried to free the world from those chains in the past had all failed. The doubt in his mind caused Jin to look at the bigger picture. He realised that all the greed and corruption weren't what chained the world up, they were the very things that made up the world he lived in. Forcing the world on a different path would only lead to even more chaos, but if there was a single power for all the greed and corruption in the world to rally around, then maybe the world would be a more ordered and less ugly place for it. And thanks to Jin, the Mishima Zaibatsu was strong enough to become that power.

He now viewed his personal reasons for hating the Zaibatsu in a different light. As a child, Heihachi raised him to think, act and feel like a Mishima soley because it was in his blood to do so. At the time, he disliked the ruthless nature of his family, but back then he was merely a teenager, ignorant in the ways of the world. He constantly told himself that he hated the Zaibatsu because it stood for all the values he hated in life. But deep down, his hatred stemmed from simply being cheated out of being the rightful heir. Having control of the Zaibatsu finally forced him to accept that part of himself. He was a Mishima, whether he liked it or not. And like his father and grandfather, he desired power before anything else.

Immediately after Lars's victory over Azazel, Jin came face to face with hime again. For Jin, Lars was like looking at a mirror into the past, with his former self starring back at him. Lars was kind, gentle, selfless, and too idealistic to see the the world for what it really was. Maybe Lars secretly desired the power of the Zaibatsu like Jin did, or maybe he truly was a pure man at heart unlike his relatives. In anycase, Lars would always oppose the Zaibatsu so long as he drew breath. Killing Lars brought both regret and relief for Jin, as it marked the end of one chapter in his life, and the beginning of a new one. But there was one last threat to deal with. His father, Kazuya Mishima.

The confrontation that the arabian woman fortold would bring about the arrival of Azazel, occurred as Jin attempted to leave the ruins behind him. The war. Azazel. Everything happening around them, merely served as background noise to this final battle between father and son. The two were evenly matched, until Kazuya transformed into his devil form, and pushed Jin to the verge of death. Up to this point, he resisted the influence of the cursed devil blood in his veins. But this time, he needed its power. Finally, Jin stopped running from his curse, instead turning to face it. He embraced its dark energy, summoning up all its strength, and willingly brought about his own transformation. At first, Jin struggled to keep in control of his devil gene. But the more he fought on, the more natural it felt to him, until finally, he emerged victorious over Kazuya. Standing over his broken body, his last words still echoe in his ear.

"You finally get it now........ You finally understand what it means to bear our cursed blood....... I'm so proud of you...... my son......."

His thoughts were distracted by some loud tremors rumbling through the main hall. Furniture, glassware and cutlery shook as people started to panick. Jin however, didn't flinch. He knew exactly where the tremors were coming from. Half a minute later, the tremors stopped, and Nina Williams, dressing in a stunning black evening dress, strolled down the stairs to the main hall, with a triumphant grin on her face.

Nina Williams. Now there was something Jin really didn't expect. Before Jin took over the Zaibatsu, their paths never really crossed. Jin sought her out as both a bodyguard and a commander of his army, given her experience in the field of battle. Nina, without any goals of her own, gladly accepted Jin's offer. As fate would have it, her sister Anna was hired by Kazuya for a similar role in the G corporation. Again, the two sisters fought to a stalemate, only now their rivalry was one sided. Nina felt she had settled the score with her sister after the 5th iron fist tournament, and had completely lost interest in her.

At first she saw her relationship with Jin as nothing more than a well paying job. But as the war dragged on, Nina grew emotionally attached to both Jin and the Zaibatsu, and it came to a point where Jin could trust Nina intimately. What they had together existed somewhere between friendship and romance. But for both of them, it felt right for some reason. His relationship with Nina wasn't the happily ever after that Jin had envisioned, but because of it, he now had someone who could understand and sympathise with the dark and violent path he had undertook. He was no longer alone in the world.

"How did Anna get herself on the guest list?" Nina asked as she took a seat by Jin.

"She didn't. I'll have security escort her out." Jin replied.

"Nah, she can crawl back out of whatever airduct she came in through"

"I don't know why you let her hound you like you do." Jin asked, as he took a sip of red wine. "Maybe you should just finish her once and for all."

"Why? I've got nothing to gain by killing her, and honestly, I don't think she has anything else in her life right now." Nina answered indifferently.

"How pitiful."

"Well, once she's ready to talk, I'm ready to listen. Until then, I'm more than happy to slap her around again, and again, and again." Nina finished.

"Your call then."

Jin was about to take another sip of wine when the band began to play soothing jazz music. Instinctively, everyone sought out their partners, and started slow dancing in the middle of the hall. Jin sighed deeply as he felt Nina's gaze on his back.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope" Nina answered, now standing up with her hand extended.

"Well, let's hope I've gotten better." Jin shrugged, as he took nina's hand, and allowed her to lead him to the dance floor.

Jin placed his left hand around Nina's waist, and laced his right with her left. Nina then placed her right hand on Jin's shoulder, and began to move rhythmatically to the music. The last time he tried this, they stepped on each other all the time, and bumped into other people. But now, Jin was able to move his feet in tune with the music. He felt pretty proud of himself. Jin never really enjoyed enjoyed dancing, but thanks to Nina, he could avoid making an ass of himself when he had to do it.

"Hey, you're getting good at this." Nina complimented.

"Well, I've had a good teacher." Jin countered.

"And you're a good student. I honestly thought it was impossible to teach you for a while."

"I guess I'm just full of surprises then." Jin smiled.

In the midst of the crowd, Jin and Nina spotted Lee Chaolin dodging and weaving through the crowd with a heavily intoxicated Heihachi in his arms. Trailing them, was Alisa Bosconovitch, with a deeply concerned look on his face.

"Mr. Chaolin, if you do not return Mr. Mishima this instant, I will be forced to take aggressive measures!" Alisa urged.

Alisa! Stand down!" Jin ordered.

"Understood master."

"Thanks Jin. This little party of yours is truly..........Excellent!" Lee remarked.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself." Jin replied.

"Ah, but the true fun won't start until I get him home to my room. I have such a wonderful night planned ahead for us."

"Does it involve whips and chains?" Nina smirked.

"Now now, a gentleman never tells. Now, I must away, for the night Is still young!!!" Lee flamboyantly sung, as he dragged Heihachi out of the main hall.

"Whips?....... Chains?!" Alisa gasped in a confused tone.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. But tonight, you should give Heihachi his privacy." Jin ordered.

"Understood master."

"Well what do you know. Lee likes older men. And I didn't know Heihachi swung _that_ way." Nina giggled.

"Not really, Heihachi will most likely wake up confused and scared" Jin replied.

"Well, I hope Lee works him over real good tonight." Nina shrugged.

Jin nodded in agreement as he spotted the lonely figure of Eddie Gordo sadly gazing at the dance floor from the buffet table.

"I honestly don't get that man." Jin commented. "I know he hates the Zaibatsu, and yet he stays. He's fulfilled his debt to me, there's nothing keeping him here anymore."

"You mean you don't know?" Nina replied.

"After you payed for his master's operation, he died in a car accident around two weeks after. Since he had obligations to us, he couldn't be there for his master's grandaughter. She's cut all ties with him, and now the Zaibatsu is all he has left."

"It's just as well then. The Zaibatsu needs talented people like him and yourself. But if he wishes to stay now, then he'd best put his personal issues aside and do his part like the rest of us."

"but what if he becomes a threat?" Nina asked.

"He won't be. His influence is still pretty limited. And if he does anything stupid, I can trust you to take care of it, right?"

"One word Jin. One word, and he's a dead man." Nina answered coldly

"Thank you. I'm glad that I can always trust you." Jin remarked.

"You're the only person in the world I really care about. For that, I'll gladly do anything you ask."

About ten minutes later, Jin and Nina left the main hall. Once outside the building, Jin quickly ripped off his bow tie, and undid his jacket and the first three buttons of his shirt the way he normally wore it.

"Ugh! I hate looking like a penguin!" Jin growled.

"I dunno, I think you looked pretty cute tonight." Nina giggled.

"You're not funny." Jin pouted, as he tried to hide blush that crept on his cheeks.

"No, but I am right. Your red cheeks just say it all." Nina proudly spoke.

"Bah, whatever." Jin moaned as he walked over to his custom red superbike.

The bike purred like a sleeping kitten, as Jin started up its engine. He gave a quick nod to Nina before speeding off into the night with the roar of a lion. Hitting 300km on a practically deserted freeway, Jin cast his mind to the task ahead. Sure, he had the Zaibatsu in the palm of his hand, and control over the curse that flowed through his veins, but there were still people out there who continued to defy him. Although broken, remnants of the G corporation still incited small scale chaos in Zaibatsu controlled territories. Then there was the Manji-tou. A ninja clan with unknown motives. Jin would deal with both groups when he was good and ready, but for now, he simply wanted to saviour his victory. He felt that he'd done enough to earn that right.

Eventually, the night lights of Tokyo city came into view. In the middle, stood an ominous dark tower that loomed over the skyline. This was the Gargoyle tower, the HQ of the Mishima Zaibatsu. The throne of Jin's empire. This was.......home. Within a few minutes, Jin had arrived at his underground parking lot to find Nina's bike already parked. Once again, she beat him home. As he'd done everynight, he took the elevator up to the top floor, his throne room. Designed like a gothic cathedral, Jin could over out at the city skyline from a large archaic throne at one end of the room. At the other end, was a demonic gauntlet clutching a holographic code. Jin approached the door behind his thone and passed a retinal scan to access his private quarters.

The room behind the door could put even the most expensive hotel room to shame. At the size of most western houses the room had pretty much everything. Massive ensuite, kitchen, entertainment areas, and just about anything else you would fit into a top priced hotel room. Every piece of furniture proudly displayed the symbol on Jin's right arm that had now become the official logo of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Jin throw his jacket on a near by coat hanger, and collapsed on his massive double bed, laying sprawled out on his back. He turned to notice that the lights of his ensuite had been turned on.

"How long have you been here?" Jin called out.

"5 minutes. You're getting quicker." Nina replied from behind the door.

"I really should try and follow you on those shortcuts you like taking."

"There's a lot of corners and hairpins on my routes. You won't like it." Nina said, as she left the ensuite, now dressed in a black night gown.

"I don't like dancing, yet I still do that." Jin commented.

"Well, if you insist, but just don't blame me when your beloved bike is wedged through someone's front door." Nina taunted, as she slipped out of her gown to reveal lacey red underwear. Jin couldn't help but look Nina up and down as he swallowed the saliva that had quickly accumulated in his mouth.

"Red? I thought you hated that colour?" Jin asked in a witty tone.

"Just because my sister loves the colour so much, doesn't mean that I have to hate it." countered.

"Well, that's a relief. Because red looks really, really, really good on you." Jin commented.

"You know you sound like Lee when you speak like that." Nina lectured.

"Ha! You should start worrying when I start saying........Excellent." Jin finished, attempting to mimick Lee on the last word.

Nina held back a giggle as she crawled onto the bed next to Jin.

"You looked bored tonight." Nina commented as she shifted closer to Jin.

"A bunch of people I don't know telling me how great I am isn't really my idea of fun. You know I'm not impressed by flattery." Jin replied in an uninterested tone.

"Still we should celebrate our victory properly. Just the two of us." Spoke seductively as she crawled on top of Jin, straddling his waist.

"Properly? How do you suppose we do that?" Jin asked sheepishly, as Nina moved in closer to Jin's face. Their lips merely millimeters apart.

"If I told you, that would ruin the suprise." Nina whispered, before finally locking lips with Jin.

On a rooftop, a young, solitary female figure gazes sadly at The gargoyle tower.

"All of this is my fault." She spoke to herself.

"If I had the courage to defeat Ogre instead of you, you wouldn't have walked the dark path you've set upon now."

As she spoke, a single tear runs down her doll-like face.

"Forgive me Jin, but I can't allow you to become like them."

"I'll set things right again. I'll bring you back. Even if I have to go through your empire to do it."

**Normally, I'd put some notes here, but I'll let you guys be the judge of this one.**


End file.
